leijonakuningasfandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Leijonakaarti (TV-sarja)
thumb|250px The Lion Guard on amerikkalainen TV-sarja, joka jatkaa The Lion Guard: Return of the Roarin tarinaa. Sen ensimmäinen virallinen jakso julkaistiin 15. päivä tammikuuta. Juoni The Lion Guard kertoo Simban pojasta, Kionista, kun hän kokoaa ryhmän eläimiä suojelemaan Jylhämaata. Ryhmä tunnetaan The Lion Guardina. Hahmot Päähenkilöt *'Kion' on Simban ja Nalan poika ja Kiaran pikkuveli. Hän on The Lion Guardin johtaja. Ääninäyttelijä: Max Charles *'Bunga' on Kionin paras ystävä. Hän on mesimäyrä ja Timonin ja Pumban ottopoika. Hän on The Lion Guardin rohkein jäsen. Ääninäyttelijä: Joshua Rush *'Fuli' on gepardi. Hän on The Lion Guardin nopein jäsen. Ääninäyttelijä: Diamond White *'Beshte' on virtahepo. Hän on The Lion Guardin vahvin jäsen. Ääninäyttelijä: Dusan Brown *'Ono' on haikara. Hänellä on The Lion Guardin paras näkö. Ääninäyttelijä: Atticus Saffer *'Simba' on Jylhämaan kuningas. Hän on Nalan puoliso ja Kionin ja Kiaran isä. Ääninäyttelijä: Rob Lowe *'Kiara' on Jylhämaan tuleva kuningatar. Hän on Simban ja Nalan tytär ja Kionin isosisko. Ääninäyttelijä: Eden Riegel *'Rafiki' on Jylhämaan neuvonantaja. Ääninäyttelijä: Khary Payton *'Timon' on Simban lapsuudenystävä. Hän on Bungan adoptiosetä. Ääninäyttelijä: Kevin Schon *'Pumba' on Simban lapsuudenystävä. Hän on Bungan adoptiosetä. Ääninäyttelijä: Ernie Sabella *'Nala' on Jylhämaan kuningatar. Hän on Simban puoliso ja Kionin ja Kiaran emo. Ääninäyttelijä: Gabrielle Union *'Mufasa' on kuollut Jylhämaan kuningas. Hän on Simban isä ja Kionin ja Kiaran isoisä. Ääninäyttelijä: Gary Anthony Williams *'Zazu' on kuninkaan neuvonantaja. Ääninäyttelijä: Jeff Bennett Sivuhenkilöt *'Jasiri' on hyeenanpentu. Hän on Kionin ystävä. Ääninäyttelijä: Maia Mitchell *'Tiifu' on leijonanpentu, joka on Kiaran ystävä. Ääninäyttelijä: Sarah Hyland *'Zuri' on leijonanpentu, joka on Kiaran ystävä. Ääninäyttelijä: Madison Pettis *'Mtoto' on elefantinpoikanen. Ääninäyttelijä: Justin Felbinger *'Tamaa' on drongolintu, joka osaa matkia muita eläimiä. Ääninäyttelijä: C.J. Byrnes *'Muhimu' on seepra. Hän on laumansa johtaja. Ääninäyttelijä: Kari Wahlgren *'Kovu' on leijonanpentu. Hän on Nukan ja Vitanin veli. Ääninäyttelijä: Jason Marsden *'Nuka' on nuori leijona. Hän on Kovun ja Vitanin veli. Ääninäyttelijä: Andy Dick *'Vitani' on leijonanpentu. Hän on Kovun ja Nukan sisar. Ääninäyttelijä: Lacey Chabert Taustahenkilöt *'The Lead Zebra' on seeprojen johtaja. Ääninäyttelijä: Kevin Schon *'Mbeya' on sarvikuono. Ääninäyttelijä: Howy Parkins *'Basi' on virtahepo. Hän on Beshten isä. Ääninäyttelijä: Kevin Michael Richardson *'Pua' on krokotiili. Hän on krokotiilien entinen johtaja. Ääninäyttelijä: Gerald C. Rivers *'The Porcupine Brothers' ovat piikkisikoja. Ääninäyttelijä: Cam Clarke, Phil LaMarr *'Aminifu' on kuollut elefantti. *'Ma Tembo' on elefantti. Ääninäyttelijä: Lynette Dupree *'Twiga' on kirahvi. Ääninäyttelijä: Alex Cartañá *'Mbuni' on strutsi. Ääninäyttelijä: Kari Wahlgren *'Muhanga' on maasika. Ääninäyttelijä: Russi Taylor *'Muhangus' on maasika. Ääninäyttelijä: Khary Payton *'Gumba' on vauvapaviaani. Ääninäyttelijä: Jacquez Swanigan *'Kambuni' on strutsinpoikanen. Ääninäyttelijä: Mckenna Grace *'Kwato' on seepranvarsa. Ääninäyttelijä: Lyons Luke Mathias *'Shauku' on mungonpoikanen. Ääninäyttelijä: Jacob Guenther *'Swala' on gaselli. Hän on laumansa johtaja. Ääninäyttelijä: Tunisia Hardison *'Muhimun poika' on seepranvarsa. Pahikset *'Janja' on hyeena. Hän on hyeenaklaanin johtaja. Ääninäyttelijä: Andrew Kishino *'Mzingo' on korppikotka. Hän on Janjan liittolainen. Ääninäyttelijä: Johnny Rees *'Cheezi' on hyeena. Hän on osa Janjan hyeenaklaania. Ääninäyttelijä: Vargus Mason *'Chungu' on hyeena. Hän on osa Janjan hyeenaklaania. Ääninäyttelijä: Kevin Schon *'Ushari' on käärme. Ääninäyttelijä: Christian Slater *'Makuu' on krokotiilien nykyinen johtaja. Ääninäyttelijä: Blair Underwood *'Mwoga' on korppikotka. Ääninäyttelijä: Cam Clarke *'Reirei' on sakaali. Ääninäyttelijä: Ana Gasteyer *'Dogo' on sakaali. Hän on Reirein poika. Ääninäyttelijä: Jacob Guenther *'Goigoi' on sakaali. Hän on Reirein puoliso. Ääninäyttelijä: Phil LaMarr Jaksot Kausi 1 # Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots (ilmestymispäivä 15.1.) # The Rise of Makuu (ilmestymispäivä 15.1.) # Bunga the Wise (ilmestymispäivä 22.1.) # Can't Wait to be Queen (ilmestymispäivä 29.1.) # Eye of the Beholder (ilmestymispäivä 5.2.) # The Kupatana Celebration (ilmestymispäivä 12.2.) # Fuli's New Family (ilmestymispäivä 19.2.) # The Search for Utamu (ilmestymispäivä 26.2.) # Follow That Hippo! (ilmestymispäivä 18.3.) # The Call of the Drongo (ilmestymispäivä 25.3.) # Paintings and Predictions (ilmestymispäivä 1.4.) # The Mbali Fields Migration (ilmestymispäivä 22.4.) # Bunga and the King (ilmestymispäivä 29.4.) # Power of the Roar (ilmestymispäivä 24.6) Trivia *Ensimmäinen kausi sisältää 24 jaksoa. *''The Lion Guard'' sijoittuu Kiaran ensitapaamisen Kovun kanssa ja hänen ensimmäisen metsästyksensä väliin Leijonakuningas 2 - Jylhäkallion ylpeydessä. Lähteet ja sitaatit Luokka:TV-sarjat